


Day Two: "Arm Stuck in Garbage Disposal"

by jellyjog



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Written for the QuiObi Writing Discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjog/pseuds/jellyjog
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84
Collections: Qui and Obi Make a Porno





	Day Two: "Arm Stuck in Garbage Disposal"

“Qui-Gon! Help!” Obi-Wan’s distressed voice rang out through their quarters, causing Qui-Gon to shoot up from his reclined position on the couch. Obi-Wan had just gone to the kitchen to grab a snack, he couldn’t have gotten in nearly as much trouble as the timbre of his voice suggested.

Regardless, he stood quickly and bolted to the kitchen, finding Obi-Wan… _fine._

“Obi-Wan, what’s wrong?” he asked, blinking as he looked at the young Knight and the way he was awkwardly bent over the sink, his leggings tight and inviting across his ass.

“I’m _stuck_ ,” Obi-Wan answered, a sly grin on his face. Qui-Gon walked closer, examining the problem and sighing.

“Your arm isn’t even in the disposal. You’ve just set it in the basin of the sink.” He looked back at his lover’s face, watching the blush set in as Obi-Wan quickly pressed his hand into the drain.

“No, it’s _stuck_.” He widened his eyes and bit his lip, looking up at Qui-Gon. “It’s stuck and I can’t get it out, and now I’m bent over the counter, totally helpless and reliant on you for help.” Something in Qui-Gon’s brain clicked as he realized what was happening, and he blinked absently before grinning back. This was another holo they’d watched together. A rather silly premise, but if it meant getting to take Obi-Wan over the counter he supposed he could play along.

“ _Stuck,”_ he repeated, furrowing his brow. “It looks like you could use some help, doesn’t it?” Obi-Wan nodded, wiggling invitingly as he pretended to tug on his arm. Qui-Gon circled around behind him and snaked his hands up Obi-Wan’s tunic to grip at his waist, giving a fake tug mixed with a thrust that pressed his pelvis into the other man’s ass.

“What are you doing?” Obi-Wan asked, voice all innocence.

“Helping you out,” Qui-Gon grinned, giving another “pull.” He was starting to get hard already. Obi-Wan really did look good bent over the counter like this, and he humped a bit more at his leggings before reaching down to pull out his cock, rubbing it over the material and letting out a small groan.

“Qui-Gon, my _hand,_ ” Obi-Wan whined, pressing his ass back as he pretended to pull. The contact felt good. He grabbed the hem of Obi-Wan’s leggings and pulled them down, revealing his already prepped hole and a his hard cock. Obi-Wan gasped.

“Need a better grip—your leggings were slick. Help me pull,” Qui-Gon said quickly, fitting his cock between Obi-Wan’s cheeks and gripping at his hips, grinding against his body. Obi-Wan had managed to get his hips right to the edge of the counter, bending his arm awkwardly as he did so but also putting him at a delightfully good angle to fuck.

Qui-Gon pulled his own hips back slightly only to press forward again, pushing his cock into Obi-Wan’s ass with a lewd groan as he did so. Obi-Wan whimpered underneath him, seemingly legitimately surprised by the sudden penetration. After a moment, Qui-Gon began to thrust, watching with delight as his lover gathered himself and started to give the same overdramatic moans of pleasure he’d given the day before.

“Oh—oh Qui-Gon. What-ah! What are you doing?” Obi-Wan spread his legs but went up onto his tiptoes, keeping his ass angled up for Qui-Gon to fuck. “I don’t think this is helping.”

“Mmmmmm,” Qui-Gon hummed. “It’s helping _me_.” He groaned again as Obi-Wan let out an exasperated moan and pressed his hips back, meeting Qui-Gon’s thrusts. He bent down to kiss Obi-Wan’s back, giving a light bite while he was there..

“Okay,” Obi-Wan whined, yelping as Qui-Gon picked up the pace. “But after this you have to help get my hand out.” 

Qui-Gon didn’t answer, instead gripping Obi-Wan’s hips tight and thrusting _hard._ After all, that ass was his for the moment. Immobile and ripe for the fucking. _Helping_ his lover could wait until after he’d had his fun, so he simply thrust insistently, enjoying Obi-Wan’s pornstar moans and the unfettered use of his tight hole until he’d reached his tipping point, when he came suddenly and without warning inside of his lover.

“Oh Qui-Gon, you made a mess in me. I didn’t say you could do that,” Obi-Wan insisted. Qui-Gon ignored him, pulling out with a popping noise and wiping his cock on Obi-Wan’s ass cheek. 

“Shouldn’t have gotten stuck if you didn’t want my cock, Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon grinned, kissing at his shoulder blade. “You know how good your ass looks.”

“At least help me now, since you’ve had your fun,” Obi-Wan answered, a smile in his voice.

“Alright. Pull with me.” Another pull and Obi-Wan’s arm slid right out and suddenly Qui-Gon’s arms were full of a very insistent and aroused Jedi Knight. One who had somehow managed to shimmy around to face him and who was rubbing his cock against him as they kissed. It only took a moment for Obi-Wan to rub himself to completion, spilling onto Qui-Gon’s tunic, which he would now have to wash. “Better?” Qui-Gon asked, still chuckling as Obi-Wan went in for his mouth again even as his body started slackening from the orgasm.

“Much better.”


End file.
